


Make a deal, not an agreement

by NotoYamato



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper (mentioned), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: La reunión de lideres debería haber empezado hace cinco minutos, pero había ocurrido un hecho insólito, más incluso de que Malleus estuviera en la reunión. Lo que había pasado era que Don Perfección, el líder de Octavinelle, Azul Ashengrotto había llegado tarde a la reunión.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Make a deal, not an agreement

La reunión de lideres debería haber empezado hace cinco minutos, pero había ocurrido un hecho insólito, más incluso de que Malleus estuviera en la reunión. Lo que había pasado era que Don Perfección, el líder de Octavinelle, Azul Ashengrotto había llegado tarde a la reunión. Los murmullos que habían poblado la sala se habían convertido en silencio cuando Azul había aparecido en la puerta, tomado asiento y empezado a sacar todos los papeles de su maletón. Nadie sabía como reaccionar, excepto Leona, que se había echado hacía atrás y había cerrado los ojos, seguramente para echarse una siesta mientras que el resto discutía sobre asuntos que no le interesaban como notas de exámenes y presupuestos. El ambiente se volvía pesado a cada segundo, hasta que un sonido diferente a Azul moviendo hojas resonó en toda la sala, el sonido de una polvera metálica contra la mesa de madera.

—Azul, creo que te vendría bien tener esto — La voz de Vil sonaba seria, pero con un tono juguetón —Considéralo un regalo.

— Lo siento Vil, pero puedes ahorrártelo, no necesito ningún regalo.

—¡Di que sí Azul, que no te de vergüenza! — El nombrado alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Kalim. ¿Qué no tenía que darle vergüenza? ¿Llegar tarde a la reunión? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la oferta de Vil? — A mi tampoco me importa cuando Jamil hace lo mismo, en cambio él siempre se pone nervioso y esta pendiente a cada segundo de si se nota o no.

La cara de Azul reflejaba la más completa confusión, no entendía a que se refería el líder de Scarabia ni tampoco entendía porque tenía al líder de Heartslabyul examinándole con detenimiento y eso le ponía nervioso. Quería saber que estaba pasando, de que estaban hablando todos y de lo que él no se estaba enterando.

—¿El chupetón en el cuello de Azul es lo que ha hecho que llegue tarde? —Las palabras que salieron de la tablet del líder de Ignihyde fueron el detonante del caos en la reunión. La cara del líder de Octavinelle se puso de un rojo de intenso y se incorporó casi corriendo para buscar una superficie reflectante para verse, que resultó ser la tablet de Idia, que se negaba a que fuera usado de ese modo. Kalim casi se había caído de la silla del ataque de risa que le había dado por la reacción de Azul e incluso Vil no era capaz de esconder la sonrisa que surgía en sus labios por todo aquello. El único que intentaba devolver el orden a la reunión era Riddle, que no dejaba de golpear la mesa con el puño con fuerza, intentando sin éxito que le hicieran caso, lo que le enfadaba y le hacía golpear más fuerte y gritar cada vez más alto, lo que aumentaba el ataque de risa de Kalim y el caos en la sala, hasta que fue interrumpido por lo que parecía un rugido, proveniente de Leona.

—¿Podríais calmaros un poco? Ngh… Terminemos esto cuanto antes, luego tendréis tiempo de cotillear como alumnos de Pomefiore. —Se volvió a recostar en la silla, ignorando la mirada que le lanzaba Vil por aquel último comentario. Por lo menos había logrado de nuevo un poco de calma. Todavía se oía al líder de Scarabia jadear por el ataque de risa que había tenido y las quejas de Idia por haber sido usado cual vulgar espejo, teniendo seguro el líder de Pomefiore varios de estos que podía haber cogido.

El causante de todo aquel caos, Azul, se había quedado mudo cuando había conseguido ver aquella marca en su cuello. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? Cuando todo esto terminara tendría una reunión importante con los culpables, porque estaba claro que esto era un trabajo en equipo, aunque no sabía por qué lo habían hecho. ¿Querían humillarle? ¿Hundir su reputación? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no podía ni siquiera confiar en ellos? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que un toque en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad de forma brusca, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Azul, deberías volver a tu asiento. —La voz de Riddle sonaba tranquila, amable incluso, algo radicalmente opuesto a los gritos que había proferido momentos antes —Dejare pasar todo esto por alto, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. —Azul negó, tomando aire profundamente para poder calmar su animo y su mente, ahora tenía que pensar en como comprar el silencio de todos los lideres antes de que acabara la reunión, no podía permitirse estar en deuda con todos ellos y más con un tema de este calibre, podría arruinarle cualquier plan futuro.

La reunión se alargó más de lo previsto, no solo por el retraso inicial sino porque Azul quería dejar todos los pactos preparados para poder firmarlos cuanto antes, el tiempo era oro y más en los negocios. Sus pasos eran rápidos mientras se dirigía por los pasillos a la entrada del dormitorio, tenía que escribir los contratos cuanto antes, aunque antes tenía que castigar a los culpables de que ahora tuviera que crear un paraíso para erizos en una semana y sabía exactamente donde encontrarlos.

El Mostro Lounge estaba en hora punta, lleno de alumnos de otros dormitorios disfrutando de las delicias que salían de la cocina, cosa que solía de poner de buen humor a Azul pero ahora mismo preferiría tener intimidad por el tema que iba a tratar. Se acercó a la barra, con semblante serio, donde Jade parecía estar esperándole. No dudaba que así fuera, seguro sabía de su presencia desde que puso un pie en el dormitorio.

—Bienvenido Azul. ¿La reunión ha transcurrido como estaba previsto?

—Avisa a Floyd, os quiero a los dos en la sala VIP inmediatamente—Un rastro de confusión apareció en los ojos de Jade ante esa repuesta, pero no tardo en inclinar la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento y dirigirse a la cocina para buscar a su hermano. Azul solo se tomo unos segundos para asegurarse que su palabra se cumplía antes de dirigirse hacía el lugar. Se quito el sombrero y la bufanda, dejándolos sobre el escritorio, observándolos durante unos instantes, pensando como iba a abordar aquella reunión, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo en pensar un plan ya que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo girarse sobre si mismo y ponerse serio, no tener un plan le ponía nervioso, pero no podía dejar que se notara.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí Azul? No me apetece escuchar sobre una reunión aburrida —Floyd no tardó en tumbarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, cerrando los ojos, mostrando el nulo interés que tenía y que había venido obligado.

—¿Ha habido algún problema en la reunión? — Jade se quedó en la entrada, manteniéndole la mirada a Azul, intentando ver a través de él, intentando averiguar que pasaba en su mente.

El silencio se volvió tenso, pesado durante unos segundos antes de que Azul hablará —¿Podrías recordarnos a todos cuales son las normas de nuestro negocio, Jade?

—Se deben cumplir todas las condiciones del contratro—Aunque sonaba serio y decidido, no estaba aun muy seguro por donde iban las intenciones del presidente. Este le hizo un gesto para que continuara—Si no es así, el firmante se expone a sufrir las consecuencias.

—Bien. Ahora discutamos cuales son las consecuencias que debéis sufrir por haber roto un contrato. ¿Tal vez estar fuera del dormitorio por una semana? Seguro que en los patios de la academia se duerme bastante bien.

—No tan deprisa Azul—Floyd se había levantado del sofá y en sus ojos se notaba la molestia y el enfado por lo que había estado escuchando—Nosotros no hemos roto nada de nada, no puedes castigarnos así sin más.

—Oh, claro que si—Azul se aparto el pelo por detrás de la oreja, dejando ver aquella marca rojiza que tantos problemas le había traído—Las condiciones que se pusieron eran que no se hiciera nada en sitios visibles.

—El pelo lo cubre, con lo cual no es visible del todo—Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de líder al notar como Jade se había puesto a su lado sin que se diera cuenta al haber estado centrado en Floyd, escalofrío que se intensifico cuando noto sus dedos contra su piel.

—¡No es excusa! Se ha roto el contrato y merecéis un castigo.

—Hm~ No lo creo. Nosotros nunca hemos firmado ningún contrato contigo sobre esto~—Floyd se acercó también, haciendo que Azul se sintiera por momentos más pequeño e inseguro. Notaba la mesa clavándose detrás de él, lo que le hacia estar arrinconado, literal y metafóricamente

—Un acuerdo no es lo mismo que un contrato Azul. Sabes que no nos negaríamos a firmar nada, pero no nos lo ofreciste en ese momento.

—Al principio estaba bien, pero se estaba volviendo aburrido~ Quería probar algo nuevo y no me equivocaba cuando pensaba que sería divertido—Azul mantuvo la respiración cuando noto el aliento de Floyd tan cerca de su piel, imaginando lo que venía después. Noto sus dientes afilados atravesarle, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran y tuviera que aferrarse con fuerza a la mesa para poder mantener la postura.

—Nunca te haríamos ningún mal Azul, confía en nosotros—La mano de Jade había subido de su cuello a su barbilla, lo que le permitió levantarle la cabeza para poder morderle el labio inferior. Ante ese gesto Azul cerró los ojos, notando como su respiración se agitaba y como sus piernas temblaban cada vez más. Tenía que parar, tenía que detenerles antes de perder la autoridad que tenía, o más bien, la poca que le quedaba.

—N-No…—Fue el susurro que salió de sus labios la primera vez cuando Jade se separó—N-No…—repitió con un poco más de fuerza, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo cuando Floyd se detuvo al escucharle—E-Esto no quita q-que me hayáis dejado en… en ridículo ante los demás. Aunque tenga su silencio, esto nos puede traer problemas, ¡y ha sido vuestra culpa! — Abrió los ojos de nuevo, con energías renovadas tras aquel momento de debilidad, y miro directamente a los ojos a sus secuaces —Una semana. El acuerdo queda suspendido una semana… Además, debéis volver a vuestro dormitorio. Después me asegurare de que firméis un contrato, no puedo permitirme estos… vacíos de los que os podéis aprovechar.

—¿Eh~? Eso es aburrido

—Haberlo pensado antes. Y ahora marchaos, tengo que preparar los contratos antes de que alguien cambie de opinión.

—Por supuesto. Vamos Floyd —Azul se quedo sin moverse, observando como los dos salían de la sala, escuchando las quejas de Floyd y viendo cómo, aunque pensaba que no se le notaba, Jade asentía dándole la razón.

Hasta que no vio como la puerta se cerraba Azul no se atrevió a andar para poder sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio, temiendo el caerse ya que aun sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Odiaba esa sensación de pensar que había ganado simplemente porque ellos lo habían querido en vez de haber sido por sus propios logros, aumentaba la sensación de que era vulnerable, que estaba a merced de sus deseos y caprichos. Se echo hacía atrás en el asiento, suspirando, intentando mantener la cabeza fría, si quería usar magia mejor hacerlo con la cabeza despejada para evitar sorpresas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Se acaricio el cuello donde Floyd le había mordido repetidamente y después los labios, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez Floyd tenía razón y esa semana se haría un poco aburrida.


End file.
